versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Celica (Fire Emblem)
Celica (real name Anthiese), is the deuteragonist of Fire Emblem Gaiden and its remake, Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. Background In the year 385 in the Valentian calendar and year 590 in the Archanean calendar, Celica was born as Princess Anthiese of Zofia, daughter of Lima IV and Liprica. Anthiese bore a great resemblance to her mother, but her mother died while she was very young. Anthiese bore a special mark on the palm of her right hand, one that would tie her to a great destiny alongside another individual who bore a similar mark. In her brief childhood in the royal villa, she became close to one of her half-siblings, Conrad. 10 years prior to the game events, the villa housing Lima IV's numerous wives and children was set ablaze by Desaix as a means to instigate a coup against the king. Mycen, a legendary Zofian knight, managed to locate Anthiese in the blaze and rescued her. She had hoped that Mycen could find Conrad, but Mycen informed him that he could not find him, leaving Anthiese as the sole survivor of the fire. To most of Zofia, however, it was believed that there were no survivors. Mycen brought Anthiese to Ram Village for her safety and she was given the name Celica, her new name that she would go by for many years. Stats Attack Potency: Town Level (Able to defeat fodder arcanists that are strong enough to cause landslide-starting earthquakes, which are commonly 5.5-6 in magnitude, and as such equate to 6 kilotons of TNT. Comparable to fodder units from later entries in the series that can survive the Meteor spell.) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Comparable to fodder units from later entries in the series that can dodge cloud-to-ground lightning, and able to dodge lightning-based spells on her own.) Durability: Town Level (Able to survive magic from the most powerful arcanists in the game.) Hax: Higher damage against evil beings (With Seraphim), Healing (With Recover and Beloved Zofia), partial Stat Manipulation (Several of her abilities are able to alter enemy stats), Time Manipulation (With Mila's Turnwheel), Summoning (With Mila's Turnwheel). Intelligence: Above Average (Able to properly command a small army.) Stamina: High (Can go on fighting and exploring dungeons for extended periods of time.) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Magic Mastery:' Celica has mastered various different magic spells that she can use for combat and other things. **'Fire:' Celica launches a fireball at the enemy. She can also summon small fireballs to guide herself through dark places. **'Seraphim:' Holy magic that deals more damage against monsters and other evil beings. **'Thunder:' Celica summons a bolt of lightning from the skies. **'Recover:' Celica heals an adjacent ally's wounds. **'Excalibur:' Celica fires potent blades of wind to attack the enemy. **'Ragnarok:' A powerful spell that involves smiting the enemy with large plumes of scorching fire. **'Aura:' A spell that allows Celica to shower the enemy in a column of light. *'Aegis: '''A skill that, when active, halves damage from magic, arrows, or draconic attacks. *'Blazing Light:' A skill that, when active, causes damage to all nearby foes. *'Luna:' A skill that, when active, ignores half of the enemy's defensive power. *'Chill Speed:' A passive skill that always reduces the enemy's speed by 7 units before combat. Equipment *'Beloved Zofia:' Celica's signature weapon, a large sword that only Celica is able to wield. It grants Celica access to several abilities. **Recovery, which slightly heals her at the beginning of every turn automatically. **Subdue, which makes fatal attacks leave the enemy alive with just 1 HP. **Swap, which allows her to swap places with an ally instantly. **Ragnarok Ω, Celica's Ultimate Art, in which she uses her full power to shoot a devastating blast of fire. *'Mila's Turnwheel:' An ancient relic tied to the goddess Mila that allows the user to see visions of the past and even potential futures, as well as turn back time during battles. This is limited to the time that passes during the fight, and not anything before it. Can be used twelve times in one fight. It can also summon illusory versions of Marth, Roy, Ike, Robin, Lucina, Corrin, Alm, or a copy of Celica in order to fight for her. However, these illusions only last for a very short time. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength Speed/Reactions Durability/Endurance Skill/Intelligence Powerscaling Although she is one of the more powerful units in Gaiden/Echoes, Celica would not scale to Alm with the Falchion, as it greatly boosts Alm's power, and when they fought, Alm defeated Celica with a single blow. Weaknesses *Using magic and arts consumes her health. Sources Fire Emblem Wiki Versus Compendium's Conclusions '''Notable Wins:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Royalty Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Fire Emblem Category:Nintendo Category:Town Level Category:Massively Hypersonic Category:Time Manipulators Category:Summoners Category:Magic Users Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Light Manipulators Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Healing Users Category:Wind Manipulators Category:Sword Users